


Fallen Snippets

by angelslaugh



Series: Fallen [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslaugh/pseuds/angelslaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of random one-shots I thought of pertaining to 'Fallen Skies' and 'Freely Fallen'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Snippets

**NOTE: This takes place before Lucifer was let out of the Cage.**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Azrael frowned at Sam. "Normally I don't dress up for this kind of thing," she told him grumpily. "I've never been one for celebrating pagan holidays. Bobby never used to make me dress up-I just used my wings and got candy because they were beautiful. This fabric is itchy."

"You look great!" Sam said, staring at her. She wore an angel costume, along with the white wings. Her hair was up in an elegantly messy way, and she had gold makeup on to accentuate the fact she was supposed to be an angel. Ironic, he supposed, considering the fact that she  _was_ an angel. "Are you going to do something to the wings?" he asked her. She didn't look right with the white wings.

"No, Sam, I'm not," she said with a groan. "I have to act like I know nothing of what angel wings are supposed to look like."

Sam lifted his hands in acceptance. "Alright then." He wore a Roman soldier costume.

"Why are we doing this again?" Dean grumped.

"Because Sam offered to walk the kids, and because he's an FBI agent he's trustworthy?" Azrael said in a testy voice.

"Don't blame me!" Sam said, looking at her with a frown. "You're the one who said it was a bad idea to let them go off alone! Especially with everything that's been going on!"

"You mean the lies?" suggested Azrael in a cold tone. "Yes, I can see why we need a break." 

Sam flinched, and Dean sighed.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"She's right, you know," Dean said to Sam. "We really shouldn't be lying to her."

Sam sighed. "I know. But Ruby's..."  _Charismatic._ "...different."

"So is Azrael."

"But we've known Azrael!" Sam looked at his brother in the driver's seat of the Impala, and looking slightly uncomfortable. "We knew her-what she was like as a human. It just doesn't make much sense to be calling her _different._ "

Dean gave his brother a look. 

"Sam, Azrael is an  _angel._ She's not as evil as demons are."

"Do we know that all demons are evil?" asked Sam with a raised brow.

"Sam, most demons are evil. Maybe there are some who remember what it's like to be human, maybe they're fond of helping humans. But there aren't going to be any that we can ever see as simply  _good._ So at least try to not hide your relationship with Ruby and try to keep that in mind. Are we ready to go help kids?" Dean's blatant subject change made Sam blink, but answer in the positive. "Good. Let's go gank this boogeyman and witch."

~:~:~:~:~

"Alright, children, follow me," Azrael said in an airy tone. The only one not affected by the witch's spell was Azrael, but even she could see that the wings had grafted themselves on her back and if she had been unable to use her Grace, she was pretty sure she'd have a pure soul because she was dressed as an angel.

Dean and Sam both thought they were soldiers in the Roman army, and Azrael could see several kids as their costumes. A giant ladybug and a butterfly passed by her, and Azrael hummed, using her voice like the Pied Piper and leading all of them towards her. Everyone around her listened and followed.

She hummed quieter, everyone going to sleep, and candy they loved filled their buckets and pillowcases.

She grabbed Sam and Dean's arms and the witch's magic failed under her Grace, and they blinked dumbly.

"I'll watch over the kids," she said. "You go and do what needs to be done. Break the witch's curse by two hours or else they'll stay this way."

They didn't question her.

~:~:~:~:~

Azrael kept the kids calm with stories and hummed, muted songs. Her family could not hear her, and she was glad of that fact.

Two hours came and went, and the costumes faded from their skin.

"No more nightmares," she whispered to them as they woke up and they were well-rested. "Let's get you home."

~:~:~:~:~

Well after three in the morning, she entered the house they were squatting in.

"Happy Halloween," she whispered to the sleeping men.

She kept watch over them, leaving for her own room she'd picked when she'd met them here when they were waking up.

She found she kind of liked dressing up as someone else.

Sigyn laughed in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own recognizable characters. I only own my OCs.


End file.
